Just an Original Family
by Hellomarthamay
Summary: What happens when Rebekah brings guests over. Three of whom are boys.
1. Chapter 1

Driving home was usually never a big chore, but with four passengers that quickly changed.

As I arrive home, I put the car in park and listen to see if I can hear if anyone is home.

Silence.

Good, my brothers must be out causing havoc in town. Well my brothers Niklaus and Kol must be causing havoc while my brother Elijah tries to suppress them.

I quickly get my four guests into my bedroom.

"Okay listen up you four. My brothers don't know you are here. And I don't know how they will feel about having you here. Just make sure to put that cuteness factor to good use. Okay? Okay. Good" said Rebekah

…..

"Rebekah" called out Elijah.

…

"Rebekah!" screamed Kol. 

"Shit, they are here! Quiet, I'll take care of it." 

I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to meet them in the living room. I thought to myself, "I hope they are in a happy mood." They need to be. I silently hoped. 

"Must you two always cause trouble" calmly stated Elijah while he walked into the living room followed by his brothers. 

"Trouble? Brother, I know of no such thing" said Kol. Pouring himself a drink. He made a gesture offering some to his brothers which both refused. 

"What ever could you mean dear brother" said Niklaus with that sly smile of his that he always wore. 

Niklaus sat in the armchair closest to the window. He looked like he was pondering his next outing. 

"Niklaus, please, there is blood dripping from your shirt onto the rug, get yourself cleaned up." Said Elijah. 

Just then Rebekah walked in. 

"Why, hello brothers. Getting into trouble as always I see." Rebekah said while gesturing at Nik. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way little sister" said Niklaus. 

A lamp came crashing down next to Rebekah's bed leading to its demise. 

There are many perks of being a vampire like super hearing, which can be both a blessing and a burden.

In this case Rebekah felt it a burden her brothers should not have.

Rebekah felt her heart drop.

Her brothers all looked up as if the answer for the commotion was right in front of them.

Nik got up from his car and started to walk to the end of the living room. 

"Rebekah, is someone here?" asked Elijah.

"ummmm…." 

"Rebekah, is there a boy in your bedroom? Because if there is, today will be the last day he breaths" said Nik with that big-brother-overprotective-possessiveness of his. 

"….ummm no. Well, yes. But. There is actually three. And um. A girl too" said Rebekah. 

"oh a party I like that" said Kol. "Can I join the fun?" 

"Kol!" yelled out all his siblings in a disapproving manner. 

"Rebekah explain yourself" said Elijah sternly. 

"It's not what you are all thinking I promise." 

"Then do explain sister, and quickly" said Nik. 

"Okay here it goes. Today when you three were out I got bored of being home alone so I went to town and… Actually it will be easier if I show you" 

The boys shared a confused look.


	2. Chapter 2

They all climbed the stairs. Rebekah was in front feeling like she was either going to get yelled at by Elijah or Nik or both. She had a feeling it would not take much to convince Kol to be on her side on this issue, at least she hoped.

She slowly opened the door to her bedroom and sprawled out on the bed were the three boys, and of course the girl was looking at the broken lamp as if it would repair itself if she stared at it long enough. 

"Rebekah" said Nik with a tone of warning in his voice. He didn't like these unwanted guests in his family's home. 

"Nik, before you say anything, you never have to see them. I'll keep them in my room" 

"Rebekah? Puppies? Really?! And four of them? What were you thinking" said Elijah. 

"I was walking around town and I stumbled upon an animal shelter and I walked in and the puppies looked so sad and before I know I was on my way home with four of them. Aren't they cute?!" 

"Rebekah love, you can barely take care of yourself what makes you think you can take care of these four?" said Nik 

"Have you picked out names yet?" said Kol. 

Okay good, Kol is on my side I thought. 

"Not yet." 

One of the puppies stumbled off the bed and walked straight to Elijah. He sat down right at his feet and looked up with those big brown eyes. He was surely going to win him over.

Kol walked over and picked up the little girl. "Well aren't you fluffy." She licked his face. "Good girl" I thought, she was definitely going to win over Kol now.

Nik remained silent looking around the room as if thinking about his next move.

The puppy at Elijah's feet started whimpering yearning to be held. 

"They really are cute and well behaved… for the most part" Said Rebekah picking up one of the puppies off the bed. 

"Nik? Elijah?" said Rebekah with a plea in her eyes. 

After a moment Nik looked at Elijah for a moment and then spoke up, "you can keep them." 

Rebekah ran to hug Nik in complete appreciation. "Thank you" she whispered. 

She then hugged and kissed Elijah on the cheek. 

Kol was already sitting on the floor playing with two of the puppies. 

… … … … …

As Rebekah walked from her bedroom to the porch she felt like a general leading her men into battle but these were not men who were following her but four puppies instead.

They all scampered down behind her slipping every now and again on the wood floors.

Elijah and Nik who were sitting in the library reading when they saw their sister walk by, Nik smiled internally seeing his sister happy while Elijah's face was painted with a small smile.

"I have to give you all names now that you all are part of the family" said Rebekah.

Only a couple of months old but they already had their own personalities.

"umm let's see. Have about you little girl. What shall we name you? How about Leyla? I like that? But I don't have to like that I suppose as much as you do. Leyla?"

The puppy's ears perked up and she licked Rebekah's cheek.

"Okay Leyla it is."

I fitting name I thought. Leyla was beautiful. She looked to be a huskie mix with that beautiful grey-white-black coat of hers. Leyla seemed to be a quiet confidence alone, but when she was around her newly adopted brothers she seemed to come into her own. Only a couple of months old but Rebekah knew Leyla was going to be trouble when she was older. 

Rebekah picked up another of the puppies and sat him down on her lap. He was the youngest of the three boys and was devilishly handsome. He seemed to be a long haired border collie; his coat was spotted and had electric blue eyes that when looked at directly you felt enchanted. Rebekah thought for a minute before coming up with Ekon.

"Ekon. How about that? Yes? No? Ekon." The little dog barked in what Rebekah assumed was approval. "Okay Ekon my love it is. What a wonderful name you have chosen. "

Rebekah set Ekon on the porch and he ran towards his sister. They both started playing around and it brought a smile to Rebekah's face. 

The two eldest boys were now left to name. They were both beautiful long haired retrievers, one was a deep chocolate brown while the other was a beautiful honey gold.

She sat down next to both of them and stared at them for a moment. The eldest of the two looked regal. He sat with poise and stared at Rebekah. 

"I shall name you Edric. Edric, with a golden coat as well as heart. A strong name to accompany a strong dog that you must be in life to protect your brothers and  
sister." 

"And you my lovely, I am going to call you Ely" she said to the brown puppy. 

She thought it fitting. Ely lay next to Edric as if waiting to hear what Edric had to say about their new names their mother had given them. 

Edric left Ely's side to come near Rebekah. He placed his chin on her knee and that's when Rebekah knew they liked their names she had given them. 

"Okay good that's settled then" proclaimed Rebekah as if an audience was watching her. 

"Edric, Ely, Ekon and Leyla my beautiful babies" Rebekah thought "they are perfect."

… … … … …


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to run into town and buy supplies for the puppies and I'm taking Kol with me so can you watch the puppies and make sure they don't get into any trouble?" asked Rebekah. 

"Of course" said Elijah. 

Nik just gave a quizzical look at his brother. 

"Thank you. See you in a bit puppies. Let's go Kol" 

"Already in the car sister." 

"We'll be home in a bit. bye" said Rebekah. 

The four puppies ran towards the front door and started whimpering; their mother was gone and thought it was just like the shelter, they thought she would never come back. 

"Huss now dogs Rebekah will be home in a bit" said Nik. 

"What did Rebekah say their names were?" asked Elijah. 

"Edric, Ely, Ekon and Leyla" responded Nik. 

Elijah called out to them and they came into the library and lay at his feet and stopped whimpering. 

"They just don't want to be alone, I suppose, brother" said Elijah. 

"Right you are." 

… … … … … 

"Leyla you are getting so big." She was almost a year old now, no longer a puppy, but always a puppy in Rebekah's eyes. 

She was out taking her fur babies for a walk in the forest behind her family home. This was becoming a regular scheduled occurrence now that her babies were getting older and were so full of energy.

The boys, Ekon and Ely, as always were walking ahead and jumping around. Those two were always full of energy.

Leyla was walking behind me inspecting every flower she came across.

Edric as always was the best behaved on these walks. He walked beside me in a calm manner without a care in the world.

Up ahead I heard Ekon start whimpering and I shot my head up. Ely had him pinned down. 

"Boys stop it. Ely be nice to your brother!" 

As Edric came up to both his brothers he gave a low growl in disapproval. 

"Ely, my dear, you can't be so rough with your baby brother" 

"Ekon are you alright?" he licked my face and that was all the answer I needed. 

"Alright let's keep going we still have a couple more miles to go before we are even close to getting home." 

Rebekah loved seeing her puppies' content. She still remembers bringing them home. The uncertainty of whether she was going to keep them was looming over her head. Thank goodness her brothers allowed her to keep them.

Amidst her reminiscing she heard some rustling in the bushes. She shrugged it off to being some woodland creature and kept walking. She heard it a handful of time more while walking but ignored it. She was nearly home halfway home when she had a bad feeling, she felt like someone or something was following her and watching every move she made.

When she walked around the corner accompanied by her babies starring straight at her was a wolf. As she looked around she noticed she was surrounded. "Oh no" she thought. If it was just herself she could take care of these wolves but she had her babies with her and knew she wasn't going to be able to get them all to safety by herself.

The black wolf, which seemed to be the leader of the group, launched himself at Rebekah. She threw him off her just as quickly as he had jumped on her. The other wolves spared no time in fighting and tackling her babies. "No! Get off them!" she screamed.

Rebekah was knocked to the ground, a wolf then bit into her shoulder. She felt her skin burning.

She smelled blood, and it wasn't her own. Oh no. 

… … … … 

Back home Kol and Nik were playing pool while Elijah sat in a corner reading his book. 

"Want to give it a try brother?" said Nik to Elijah. 

"Im fine here." 

"You are such a bore big brother" said Kol. 

Elijah then closed his book and hushed his brothers. He thought he heard Rebekah screaming. 

"What is it?" said Kol 

"Silence" said Elijah. 

"_No! Get off them!"_

"Rebekah and the dogs are in trouble" said Nik with a panic in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah, Nik, and Kol bolted from the house into the forest behind them. 

"Niklaus can you pick up their scent?" asked Elijah. 

"Yes, this way. Follow me." 

They ran as quickly as their supernatural abilities allowed them to.

They were hurdling themselves over logs and jumping over puddles, constantly listening to see if they could hear Rebekah.

"Her scent is getting stronger, she must be near" said Nik. 

"Over there!" exclaimed Kol. 

As they came closer, all they could see was blood everywhere. Rebekah was struggling to stay on her feet. Her clothes were drenched in blood, whether it was her own, well, there was no way of telling. Just as she was about to lose consciousness from all the bites she had received during the fight she was her brothers. Relief washed over her. She knew her babies were going to be okay.

Nik ran to his sister first and killing the werewolves that were attacking her.

"Bekah. I'm here. Are you alright?" 

"The puppies!" 

"Shhh it's alright. Kol and Elijah are taking care of them. Here." He bit into his wrist. Rebekah drank from it and she slowly felt herself getting better. 

"Can you walk?" 

"Yea." 

"Ekon is limping but it looks like he'll be alright " said Kol. 

"Edric and Ely are hurt pretty badly. Both were bitten and have cuts all over them" said Elijah. 

"Where is Leyla!?" asked Rebekah nervously. 

"She is hurt… really badly. And umm… she's not moving" said Kol. 

"What! No! Don't tell me that! What do you mean she's not moving" screamed Rebekah tear already starting to fill her eyes. 

Rebekah saw where Leyla was laying and she slowly made her way to her. Nik followed closely behind. Ekon, Ely, and Edric had already walked over to where she was and started whimpering. Ely licked his sister's face trying to comfort her. Edric lay next to Leyla as if trying to let her know it was all going to be alright because big brother was here. Ekon was next to his sister as well whimpering uncontrollably.

Rebekah slowly approached. She felt her feet heavy. She felt like she couldn't move. Her baby was dying and she had let it happen. She had ignored the rustling in the bushes and the sounds around her during their walk. She sat in front of Leyla and she rested Leylas head on her lap. 

"I'm so sorry my love." 

Tears were rolling down her face down. 

"I'm sorry I let this happen …. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." 

Leyla opened her eyes one last time to say goodbye to her mom and brothers. She took her last breath. Rebekah sat there with Leyla for what seemed hours. 

"Let me take Edric, Ely and Ekon to the vet" whispered Kol to Elijah. 

Elijah gave a small nod. 

"Nik take Rebekah home" softly said Elijah. 

"I'll take care of putting Leyla to rest" said Elijah to his brothers. 

Nik gently bend down and picked his sister up. She was broken and it was understandable. She was like a little girl who had just seen her world come crashing down. He slowly walked back home with her in his arms. Rebekah was softly crying the whole way home. Nik was never good at comforting anyone. He didn't know what to say in order to make his sister feel better; Elijah was always the one who could comfort Rebekah throughout the centuries.

Nik opened the front door and quietly closed it behind him. He ascended the stairs soundless and when he was in front of Rebekah's bedroom door he let he down so she stood on her own. She opened the door and silently walked in, she turned around and with bloodshot eyes she looked her brother straight in the eyes and slowly closed the door.

Once in her room she shut all the windows and drew the curtains as to not let sunlight in. She stumbled into bed not bothering herself with getting cleaned up.

Nik listened to his sister gently cry through the door. "She just needs some time" he thought.

… …. … … …


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the incident in the woods. Edric, Ely, and Ekon were doing much better. They were almost fully recovered. Rebekah still hadn't left her room. Her brothers were starting to worry. They never so much as heard her move around in her bed.

Elijah would bring her a glass of warm blood every morning. She never drank it, but he continued to bring it to her nonetheless. "She's hurting" thought Elijah.

... ... ... ... ...

In the living room Nik, Elijah and Kol were drinking. The living room was also now where the dogs took up residence during the day. They would lay still for hours at a time. They missed Rebekah's comfort.

"The dogs miss her" said Nik to his brothers.

"We all miss her" said Kol.

"Has she said anything to you" said Nik to Elijah.

"Not a word"

"Kol why don't you take them outside, they may want some fresh air" said Nik "they've been indoors just as long as Rebekah has been locked in that room."

Kol nodded.

"Come on darlings. Let's go outside."

The dogs didn't move from their places on the couches.

"Come on doggies! Outside."

No movement.

"They're sad. I think they miss Bekah just as much as they miss Leyla" said Kol.

... ... ... ... ...

When it became dark every night the dogs would usually lay right outside of their mother's door hoping this would be the night she would let them in, but no luck. It would usually take some coaxing on Nik's part before he could manage to bring the dogs into his room to sleep for the night.

... ... ... ... ...

The three brothers were gathered around the porch, it was a rather beautiful day outside.

"What are we going to do with Bekah" said Kol "she won't leave her room, she doesn't eat, and she hasn't said a word, which is frightening within itself."

"I already dealt with the wolf pack that attacked her and the dogs; they will never be a bother to her and the dogs or anyone else for that matter" said Nik with a sly smile.

"Yes, well, maybe I can try to talk to her today. I'll bring the dogs with me. Maybe that will help" said Elijah.

... ... ... ... ...

Knock. Knock. Elijah came in quietly to the room. He left the door slightly open. He sat beside his sister.

"Dear sweet sister of mine" he started off by saying "I need you to listen to me, but really listen. What happened in the woods was not your fault. You did your best to keep everyone and yourself safe. You were grotesquely outnumbered and taken by surprise. I know you are broken … and I know you are hurting"

"… my heart hurts" Bekah said as she leaned into her brother for support. She felt week.

"Yes I know. But you also have to be strong because there is no use in neglecting your other three dogs. They love and miss their mother."

"They do?"

"Yes. Dearly might I add. They lay in the library and living room all day long. They only move to lay next to one another"

"Oh."

"… and you also have two other brothers downstairs who miss your company and hate to see you like this."

"I miss Leyla" said Rebekah letting out a small sob.

"I know my dear sister. So do I."

After a couple of moments of holding his sister in his arms he asked "Do you want to see Edric, Ely and Ekon now?"

"Yes"

"Alright that can be arranged" said Elijah.

"Niklaus. Kol. Could you bring Bekah's dogs up here please."

"Do you hear that doggies? You mother is feeling better. Come on lets go see her" said Kol to the dogs.

Niklaus followed closely behind with his brother as the dogs practically ran up the stairs. "Elijah always knows what to say" he thought. Even when we were younger Elijah was always kind and patient with us, and nothing had changed over the centuries.

They pushed the door open with their paws. They jumped on the bed elated to see their mother. They kissed her till their heart was content.

"My babies. I've missed you. I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" said Bekah.

"I think they already have" said Elijah.

Rebekah looked up to see Nik and Kol by the doorway.

"Thank you for taking care of me and my puppies" she looked at all her brothers "when I couldn't."

"Always and forever" said Elijah.

... ... ... ... ...

Soundtrack:

Get Home by Bastille

You Make It Real by James Morrison

Breakdown More (Live) by Eric Hutchinson

She Is Love by Parachute

You're the Reason I Come Home by Ron Pope

... ... ... ... ...

Meaning of Names:

Leyla - "Beautiful Darkness"

Edric - "powerful"

Ely - "fighter"

Ekon - "strong"

... ... ... ... ...

Last Note:

This was my first story I have ever written or published. I would like to thank you all for holding in there with me. This was a learning experience and was a lot of fun for me. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
